Description (Applicant's description): The objectives of the Developmental Research Program are as follows: 1. Publicize the availability of start-up funding for pilot projects in lung cancer translational research. 2. Identify projects that are innovative and have significant potential for reducing lung cancer incidence and mortality or increasing survival. 3. Encourage collaborations among scientists in the SPORE and with scientists outside the SPORE environment. 4. Have the SPORE PI and Co-PI work with investigators to define and articulate translational research goals and steps required to beneficially translate the research into application in humans. 5. Develop specific criteria for selection of projects for funding. 6. Develop a peer-review mechanism to select competing proposals for funding using internal and external reviewers. 7. Provide development funding for projects in the University of Texas SPORE and scientists at other institutions outside the SPORE environment. 8. Develop a mechanism for the SPORE PI and Co-PI to closely monitor and work with the Developmental Projects to help achieve their translational research goals. 9. Develop a program that will be flexible. Developmental projects that show promise will follow one of these courses: a) they will be funded for a second year; b) they will be encouraged to apply for a R01 or other research support; c) they will be elevated to a full SPORE project. Unpromising projects will be terminated. We believe these objectives have been successfully met. This program has funded ten investigators not previously funded by SPORE projects. It has also generated intense interest among non-SPORE investigators that is evidence by the increasing number of projects submitted and approved during the annual solicitations increasing from six to 11 over the last two years. The selection process combining initial internal and subsequent external peer review has worked effectively and efficiently in identifying the best products for funding.